


Supermarket Romance

by Battlefieldlady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Haired Jeonghan, M/M, Roommates! Seungcheol Mingyu Jihoon, Soonhoon - Freeform, meanie, student! Seungcheol, supermarket, very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlefieldlady/pseuds/Battlefieldlady
Summary: Time stands still at the checkout as Seungcheol and Jeonghan make eye contact. The beep of the till and the beating of hearts brings a brief glimpse of a possible future





	Supermarket Romance

**Author's Note:**

> idk if there is any Tesco in Korea? the intro is extended on purpose because I need that 2k. LMAO.

       Perhaps Seungcheol knew better than having a late Sunday evening grocery shopping, it would be much crowded, non-ideal to a single man like him to brave an ocean of people in the supermarket who also did a last minute shopping as him before a new week started. It was just a few days of winter, he could feel it at the back of his teeth. The harsh wind slapped coldly on his cheeks, Seungcheol trudged to the bustling supermarket area which was a stone throw away. Instead of wrapping himself in his newly bought warm blanket which was sent by his mother in his rented apartment, Seungcheol was left with no choice but to go out for the household's needs. He could ask two of his housemates, but they were nowhere to be found.

      Mingyu left since afternoon for a date with a sophomore in Seungcheol’s course, Wonwoo and Jihoon probably stayed in his studio. Seungcheol himself was not sure as he hadn’t checked Soonyoung’s apartment. Mingyu practically nagged him every day since last Thursday to restock the toothpaste, cereal and milk as they were running them out.  Not that Seungcheol ignored the blabbering all the time, but what Mingyu had been doing all this while? Why he didn't do it by himself? And there's Jihoon, also their housemate, why Mingyu did not ask Jihoon to buy all these things? Even though there was a certain percentage of possibility of Mingyu to get killed if he ever asked Jihoon to do something he didn't like, which was going out of the house. However, did Seungcheol look easy to him? Mingyu might be taller and bigger than him, but it didn't mean he was an easy person! Seungcheol could feel his face crumpled in frustration and confusion caused by two of younger housemates.

      Later, he resigned out of the frustrating thought as he was approaching Tesco Extra which located at the end of street. The parking lot, of course, full with cars going in and out of the area. As he arrived in front of the entrance, the trolleys that usually lined in three, was only left with three trolleys right beside the parking ticket payment machine which Seungcheol took it as a bad sign.

      Sleek, automatic, glass doors slid smoothly opened, only to divulge a dissonance of noise. Beeping price scanner, mixed chatters, children shrieks, overplayed Christmas song were what Seungcheol expected, at least. Aisles braced themselves against the pulsating throng of vibrant colors. Customers pushed and shoved as they tried to squeeze past one another trying to gain access to the many bargains, the statue-like security guards being the only still people in sight. He reached a shopping basket right after, fishing out his phone for the grocery list that he noted down earlier so he wouldn’t miss any item. Minding himself to keep the purchased goods under ten so he can proceed to self-checkout counter without having to get in queue behind a family with at least fifty items in a trolley.

      Deep within the supermarket, Seungcheol dragged his feet along the polished marble tiles as he tried to avoid from crashing customers trolleys between the aisles which as well crowded with people. Promoter booth at the side with tester of products on sale, offering to the customers passing by and some stopped to sip coffee and formed a sort of blockage in the middle which caused Seungcheol to squeeze in between to pass through. He walked past the cosmetics counter. Salesgirls were trying to entice customers by letting them try some of the products. The smell of cologne wafted in the air. Some interested customers were seeking product information. The salesgirls readily obliged. He scanned the area, searching for self-care section. Eyes measuring the distance briefly as they caught the hanging sign before taking a right turn to the fifth row. He reached at the health section and proceeded to search for the toothpaste.

     Another thing about his housemates, they were (very) particular about the type of toothpaste, for some reasons, it had to be that brand and that flavor. Once, Seungcheol bought another kind of it and despite the same brand, Mingyu and Jihoon refused to use it. Jihoon came with a plan by calling his boyfriend to bring his toothpaste to their house. That morning, Seungcheol witnessed a whipped Soonyoung running downstairs (perhaps Soonyoung was not whipped enough to bring their ideal toothpaste if he hadn’t lived in the same building with two floors apart). Meanwhile, Mingyu was found chugging the mouthwash for like five times. Honestly, what’s wrong with different toothpaste? Seungcheol exhaled a long sigh as the memories came to haunt him again and caused the lady beside him to glance at him weirdly.

     As it was humongous, it occupied the whole of the level as the time passed. Seungcheol took his time jumping from a section to another in order to cross out his grocery list. Since the Christmas Eve was around the corner, there were many products on sale.  While the sales promoter was introducing a particular product, a few curious families gathered around to watch. The loud noisy chattering and discussions of the customers resonated around the supermarket to his ears to the extent that Seungcheol wanted to leave the store badly. He had a perpetual frown on his face as he was not used to such crowds. He revised his shopping list to see if he had got all that he wanted. Then, Seungcheol made a beeline for the self-checkout counter. Of course, there was quite a lengthy queue formed, but it was nothing to be compared to another paying stations. Continuous beeps from price scanner and relentless cashier scanning and bagging the paid goods.

     Seungcheol relaxed as he stood in queue. He fished his phone out of leather jacket to ask Mingyu and Jihoon if they’re coming home for dinner, which most probably they won’t make it and Seungcheol sniffed at the thought. Behind him, a longer line formed, slightly glanced at the back as he pocketed his phone. He looked up to count for his turn and stopped at six as his eyes caught a mesmerizing figure. He swallowed, eyes fixed to the person, a girl? No, a guy, blonde, long-silky hair, slim and delicate. Seungcheol lost at words even though his brain tried to rack anything to describe the screaming perfection.

      Is this what they call love at first sight? He probably had read most of love advices and tips on the Internet, but none of them came at the moment when he tried to decipher this lurch on stomach and palpitating as if his heart racing out of his chest. The lady in front him kept fussing over the leek and called the worker on duty, her tone up voice caused a few people ahead him to turned around. That time, the man looked up and made an eye contact with Seungcheol’s fixed gaze on him. They saw each other, both of them froze, they looked away experimentally, then they looked back. A smile spread on Seungcheol’s lips, risking every possibility as if he had nothing to lose but everything to gain. The blonde smiled back bashfully, biting his lower lip, Seungcheol felt his heart did a triple somersault with a stupid grin stretched on his face. When the blonde glanced at him again, body half-turned towards Seungcheol, he noticed a slight blush that reached to his mascara- he wore mascara?

      There was a change of air, the time seemed to stop and the noise drowned by beautiful feature in Seungcheol’s peripheral. Once they broke the eye contact, he tried to look away, anywhere but the front. The supermarket suddenly filled with pink-like emotion. Seungcheol wasn’t much a relationship guy, he’s serious in commitment. The lack of his involvement in romance wouldn’t cause him to fall for a random guy either. He knew when he saw one. Thinking back when he first stepped in Seoul, alone, homesick right after he alighted from the bus from his hometown, fiddled the phone indecisive to call his mother which would make him to miss home more. When the guy looked back again, he was smiling wider, a glimpse of future flashed upon Seungcheol’s mind, that time they were in their 40s, walking hand in hand at the park where they have been frequently visiting since their first date. He saw his hand on his, covered with ring and age, foot tapping as it did in Tesco.

        When he caught the other smiling again, Seungcheol could see it in time, one tap at one time as a man scanned the individual cans of Red Bull. He would be at front row of his gig, rocking at the bass sound, jumping to the beat. The queue moved, slowly, but it moved and the blonde was edging closer to the counter. His eyes grazed on Seungcheol while waiting for his turn. Seungcheol would still struck in awe at the first sight when the other showed up with a short hair, a bob cut to fight the summer humid. He would love the way the other took care of him when he was ill, nagged when Seungcheol overworked himself. He loved him, the way he rubbed his back at night, shower morning kisses and night cuddles. Seungcheol’s right foot was tapping faster now as it was the other’s turn, emptying his basket, the guy’s box of Cheerios would make a perfect breakfast combination with Seungcheol’s fresh milk, he thought.

        Every moment, every laugh, tears and every day they shared, they would treat it as of it was their last moment together. In 30 years, they would celebrate their anniversary that they have lost count of ticking numbers, a memory lane stretched in front them, reminded him their first fight as a couple, thumbs hovered on the contact number written as “Love”. Seungcheol would remember them all, the tears they shared after the other accepted his proposal, the scene on their wedding day as well as the day they moved in together. In 50 years, both of them settled on the bench, satisfied and content to hold each other, breathing and appreciating each other as if it was the last chance to love even though they believe nothing can erase the feeling they have towards each other.

      Suddenly, the till beeped loudly, the other paused, “Unexpected item in the bagging area”, a robotic voice alarmed him. Flustered, he turned towards Seungcheol, eyes screamed a help. For a moment, Seungcheol was thinking to push past the two teenagers in front him, ran towards the guy and remove the basket off the bagging area as it was confusing the machine and took him away, brought him home. But then, the queue moved, his card was accepted, and he walked slowly out of Tesco, leaving his romance with shopping bags and paper receipt. Seungcheol watched the man headed out of building, shoulder slumped, his pulse calmed as the figure dissipated into the crowd.

A few months later..

          Spring shouldn’t come this fast when Seungcheol enjoys the comfort of Daegu during his winter break. It also means that a new semester has started again. First day of college is already exhausting and he has only got through halfway, stopping by at the café where Mingyu is working as part time. He has had a table reserved by the worker, mumbles an order before sitting in middle of crowded shop. A customer pushed the door open, bells chimed, Seungcheol looks up. His eyes greeted with a familiar figure, which the other catches Seungcheol’s gaze as he scans for a vacant seat. His right foot tapping, as it did in Tesco. One step, two step, three steps, “Is this seat taken?”. The voice is pretty as Seungcheol had imagined. Shaking his head, “Be my guest”, he says while pointing to the chair. His hair was at the same length, but it is raven now, he couldn’t peel his eyes off the other, couldn’t believe himself to meet the guy again.

         “I’m Seungcheol”, he introduces, extending his arm for a handshake right after the guy settled across him. He schools his face expression, not to appear too enthusiastic and scare the guy.  Smiling, the other reaches Seungcheol’s hand, “Hi. I’m Jeonghan”. It is silly, but Seungcheol wants, craves this so much and he was given this chance which he would never have even if he pays a million fucking dollar. “We have met before, right?”, Seungcheol starts. Jeonghan looks up and nods slightly, “Yes, I thought you wouldn’t recall”. He laughs heartily, “I am, I’m surprised at this chance and you don’t wear any mascara this time”. The guy in front of him gapes at Seungcheol’s remark, shaking his head, the smile hasn’t leave from his face, “Nah, that time it was my sister’s doing. We went to Sephora and she tried everything onto my face”, he says while his hand covering half of his face, bashful at the memory.

That time, Seungcheol finds his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> a shout out to my beta reader, Juan!! Excuse my grandma~~~  
> do comment!! be my guest!!


End file.
